galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Expeditionary Marine Corps
The Expeditionary Marine Corps are a relatively new and unique para Military Branch of the United Stars of the Galaxies. No similar unit existed before. Jointly fielded by the United Stars Armed Forces and the Science Corps. Head quartered at Petra Planet. Exploring and Surveying has always been a main theme of the United Stars. Many thousand Explorer and Survey ships journey across new frontiers in unknown space since the conception of the United Stars. Special, non military ships crewed by scientists and explorers collecting data and knowledge, surveying new star systems,phenomena and planets. Even though most Science Vessels are unarmed, the newest generations are equipped with some weaponry to defend themselves, especially those penetrating areas where no one had ever heard of the United Stars. Explorer Vessels have been attacked and destroyed before before they could flee or convey their peaceful intentions. The same held true to landing parties to new and unknown worlds. The Expeditionary Marine Corps was founded with the intentions to create a unique force. A hybrid between the exceptional fighting skills of the marines and trained scientists. The EMC is organized in military fashion, with ranks, units etc. Recruits go through a much longer boot camp training than any other branch, there is less emphasis on fighting and killing but more on survival and engineering skills; as well as first contact diplomacy and science skills and knowledge. Unlike regular space marines, E-Marines are also trained in ship craft,navigation and ship board engineering, damage control, intruder control and basic navigation and helm. There are no specialization fields after Boot camp for E-Marines but they are sent to a year to Union Ranger Schoolto further their Jack of all trade skills. In their third Year, E Marine Officers may be sent to Fleet Schools for further Ship Craft or to the United Stars Army for further Field Engineering. A fourth year is dedicated to linguistics, biology, xeno-med and sociology. E Marines continue their training and schooling throughout their career with additional classes in a wide field of sciences and subjects. In place of the so called Ribbon display, E Marines carry a Badge display and they earn credits and peer recognition by collecting these badges. E Marines don't generally mingle with regular Armed forces (except aboard Explorer Vessels ) or Special schooling. While the are jointly fielded by Science and Armed Forces, they are considered a Branch of the Marines and are subject to the same Laws (Uniform Code of Military Justice) and the same Basic Pay grades ( E -Marines earn additional “Bumps” for each Badge and usually get more pay as an equal rank in the Marines) Their head quarters is on Petra , one of the Saran Core worlds and their current Commanding Officer is General Amun, who also holds a seat in the Hive of Minds and several academic titles. The EMC was founded in 4192 and at first was equipped with borrowed equipment from other services but now has very unique equipment tailored to their needs. They filed a modified AEGIS suit as their standard armor and do not use Quasimodos. E Marines do not train orbital assault either but are able to perform Orbital jumps. Their Uniform color is Light Green Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Marines